Tanya Sloane (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=250|position=center}} |label = Zeo Ranger II: Yellow '' |label2 = '''Turbo Yellow (I)' |gender = Female |season = Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo Power Rangers: Aether |color = Yellow |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Hogday Afternoon (1) Zeo Ranger Rescue (2) (Aether) |casts = Nakia Burrise }} Tanya Sloane (49) is the Yellow Zeo Ranger and was the first Yellow Turbo Ranger. She currently works as a famous singer, actress, and a famous music producer. She is creator and the head of Dune-Star Record Company. Character History 'Retired Ranger' After giving the Turbo Power to Ashley Hammond, Tanya retired from Ranger activity she accepted the recording contract offered to her a while before she graduated High School. While working with them, she became a chart-topping performer, occasionally appearing in movies and television shows. After a few years she began the Dune Star Record Company; which helped produce, record, and market many new bands and performers. As well, she worked alongside producers and filmmakers to soundtrack their projects. Marriage Tanya met her husband Xavier Hayes, while acting in a movie. Xavier was just starting out his film career. The two became close, and dated for awhile. They married in 2005. Having already made a notable career for herself; Tanya chose to keep her maiden name rather than change her name to her husbands. In 2006, Tanya gave birth to their first child; a daughter named Ashalla Hayes (named after the elder of the village which took care of Tanya in the past when he parents were missing.) Later she would adopt two children; two boys; Damien and Cameron. She would reveal to her husband and children about her past as a Ranger, when she was approached to join her fellow Rangers in the Legendary Battle in 2014. Power Rangers: Aether Disappearance In 2027, Tanya received a message from Adam Park, whom had gone missing some years before hand. Knowing the letter might lead to finding their missing teammates, Tanya contacted Katherine, and the two of them went to investigate the place the letter told them about. Instead they ended up falling into a trap laid out by General Noh and the Machine Empire. Noh was looking to tap into the Zeo Ranger's connection to the Zeo Crystal and drain it of it's power through the Rangers; making them his servants to exact his own revenge against Briezora. Zeo Ranger Rescue After the Aether Rangers recieve a message from Trey of Triforia, in regards to a message he had been sent by an mysterious source, detailing the locations of the missing Zeo Rangers. The Aether Rangers, joined by members from other Ranger Teams, and a few past rangers go to rescue the missing rangers, before the power of the Zeo Crystal is drained. Ken Kencaid , Aisha Campbell , and Trini Kwan , team up to undergo the rescue mission for Tanya. However, the team of Yellow Rangers find a challenge awaiting them, as they encounter the Cybershade: Vulcan Dogu . Which had been created from Tanya's soul. Through the combined efforts of the three yellow Rangers, and the light of Ken's Aether Crystal fragment interacting with the Zeo Crystal's energy, The Cybershade is defeated and Tanya's soul is recovered. After being rescued, Tanya remains with the United Alliance, deciding to help out the Aether Rangers should the need arise. 'Ranger Forms' Tanya's Zeonizer has been modified as a Master Morpher, which allows her access to all of her previous powers. She shares access to the Turbo Powers with Ashley Hammond and Aisha Campbell. 'Zeo Ranger II - Yellow' Tanya primarily uses the Power of the Yellow Zeo Ranger in battle. 'Zords' *Zeozord II *Super Zeozord II 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer + Yellow Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Double Clubs *Zeo Jet Cycle II 'Yellow Turbo Ranger' After Tanya passed these powers on to Ashley Hammond (Who would later become the Yellow Space Ranger), the Turbo Powers were destroyed during Divatox's raid on the Command Center. However the powers would be repaired for use shortly before the Legendary Battle in 2014. The powers would be given to Aisha Campbell for use during the battle,. 'Zords' *Dune Star Turbozord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Star Chargers *Turbo Cart Family *Xavier Hayes - Husband *Ashalla Hayes - Daughter *Damien Hayes - Adopted Son *Cameron Hayes - Adopted Son Trivia *Tanya is one of the few married female characters in the story to keep her maiden name, rather than to take her husband's name. *Tanya's Music company "Dune Star Records" is named after her Zord as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. *Tanya's Cybershade Monster is a combination of what her Zeo Zord is base upon (Dogu) and the name of the Zeo-helmet (Vulcan-Helmet). Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:PR Allies Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Yellow Ranger